happy_tree_friendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lumpy
Lumpy est l'un des personnages principaux de la série. Nature de Lumpy Lumpy est un orignal bleu bêta qui fait tout de travers, c'est le plus grand personnage en taille de la série. Lumpy est le personnage qui a tué le plus de personnage avec environ 175 personnages tués. Les personnages que Lumpy a tué le plus de fois sont Cuddles, Toothy et Giggles. Dans You're Bakin' Me Crazy, on apprend qu'il a des vêtements bleus comme lui qui se fond sur son corps, quand il ne le porte pas, il a un torse blanc. Giggles est le seul personnage a avoir vu Lumpy nu (elle le voit nu dans You're Bakin' Me Crazy et dans Let is Slide). Lumpy est le personnage qui a tué le plus de gens, mais c'est aussi celui avec le plus de carrière/occupation. En effet, Lumpy a eu environ 47 occupation et/ou carrière, presque le même nombre que ses décès. Même si Lumpy se montre souvent serviable, on peut remarquer qu'il est assez cupide (We're Scrooged! et Mime to Five). Apparitions Rôles principaux #Banjo Frenzy #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya #Pitchin' Impossible #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #It's a Snap #Off the Hook #Happy Trails #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Get Whale Soon #Milkin' It #Class Act #The Way You Make Me Wheel #I Get a Trick Out of You #Out on a Limb #Keepin' It Reel #Let It Slide #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Blind Date #From A to Zoo #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Wishy Washy #Every Litter Bit Hurts #As You Wish #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late Than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #I've Got You Under My Skin #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Asbestos I Can Do #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #Just Desert #Peas in a Pod #All Flocked Up #See You Later, Elevator #Youtube Copyright School #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play Rôles secondaires #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Snow What? That's What! #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Double Whammy Part 1 #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #Vote or Die #A Bit of a Pickle #Dunce Upon a Time #Read 'Em and Weep #A Sucker for Love #Brake the Cycle #No Time Like the Present #Cubtron Z Autres apparitions #Havin' a Ball #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Icy You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Gems the Breaks #Tongue in Cheek #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #Without a Hitch #I Nub You #Breaking Wind Morts thumb Saison 1 #''Havin' a Ball'' : Écrasé par un hélicoptère. #''Pitchin' Impossible'' : Coupé en deux par la grand roue. #''Treasure These Idol Moments'' : Meurt dans le crash de sa voiture (Idole maudite) (Non représenté et discutable) #''It's a Snap'' : Décapité par le rayon laser de Splendid. Saison 2 #Rink Hijinks: Se fait retirer son coeur par Cub. #Get Whale Soon: Empalé a la tête par le harpon de Russell. #Milkin'It: Haut du corps tourné à l'envers par un pivot métallique. #Class Act: Meurt dans l'explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Meurt d'une perte de sang massive après s'être tranché la gorge. #I Get A Trick Out of You: Suffoque à cause de la fumée exprimé à partir d'un Smokebomb (Mort sur la photo a droite). #Keepin'It Reel: Cou brisé par Flippy (Non représenté). #Blind Date: Le haut de sa tête est arraché par une poubelle géante. #From A to Zoo: Meurt dans le crash du bus (Non représenté et discutable). Saison 3 #We're Scrooged: Écrasé par une armoire et se faire éclater la tête par un cochon-tirelire. #Just Desert: Tué par une tornade de sable. #Wrath of Con: Écrasé puis tué dans l'explosion du Comic-Con. #All Flocked Up: Tombe d'un arbre et éclabousse de partout. #The Chokes on You: Déchiré dans une bande transporteuse et transformé en donut. #Brake The Cycle: Brulé a mort quand de l'essence qui débordait de la moto de Lumpy touche le feu que produisait le vélo de Toothy. #Breaking Wind: Forcé par un micro où Splendid, qui avait un fil du micro au pied, s'envolait. #All In Vein: Explose par la lumière du soleil #No Time Like the Present: Tranché a la tête par un ventillateur de plafond. Saison TV thumb #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Gratté sur les rails jusqu'au bout de la tête en essayant de stopper le chariot de Giggles et Petunia. #From Hero to Eternity: Explosé par Splendid. #Ipso Fasto: S'encastre dans un mur de brique. #Don't Yank My Chain: Écrasé a la tête par un boulet. #Doggone' It: Attaqué par plusieurs dangeureux chiens. #Concerte Solution: Écrasé par un gros bloc de ciment. #Sea What I Found : Se noie dans la mer alors qu'il avait perdu ses mains et ses jambes. #Wishy Washy: Écrasé et brulé par une chaudière. #Who's to Flame: Meurt dans l'explosion causé par The Mole. #Every Little Bit Hurts: Transpercé par une souche d'arbre pointu. #Take a Hike: Tué par un grizzly. #A Hole Lotta Love: Déchiqueté par une machine de forage géant. #Mime to Five: Dévoré par des canards tueurs. #Blast From the Past : 1) Transpercé par Toothy. 2) Empalé sur une poignée bascule. #Idol Curiosity: Empalé à la tête sur un téléscope. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Écrasé par un lit escamotable et forcé a travers un évent. #Wipe Out: Sa peau est rapé par The Mole. #Letter Lane Than Never : Mangé par la tortue de Toothy. #Wingin' It: Écrasé par un classeur. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Explose a partir de son nez quand la machine à rétricir de Sniffles redevient grande. #In a Jam : Explose et eclabousse quand Cuddles produit un son trop fort avec sa guitare, cela se reproduit sur les méga-haut parleurs. Épisodes irréguliers #Kringle Feast: Meurt dans l'explosion causée par lui quand il a allumé un feu dans la fumée du son repas. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love : Décapité par un retracteur de remorcage. #Happy New Year : Découpé en morceau par des bandes de film. #Cubtron Z: Décapité par des bouts de verre. Tueries *Cuddles : 20 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "I Get A Trick Out Of You", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Don't Yank My Chain", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Blast From the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "Can't Stop Coffin", "Seize The Day", "Strain Kringle", "A Bit of a Pickle" (discutable), Happy New Year (discutable)) *Giggles : : 14 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "You’re Bakin’ Me Crazy", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Tree", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Blast from the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Junk in the Trunk", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "All in Vein") *Toothy : 18 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Kringle Frosty", "Ski Patrol", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Blast From the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "We're Scrooged!", "Peas in a Pod", "Strain Kringle", "Brake the Cycle", "All in Vein") *Petunia : 10 ("Happy Trails pt. 1", "Stealing the Spotlight", "From A to Zoo", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Take a Hike", "Home is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!", "You're Kraken Me Up") *Handy : 5 (The Way You Make Me Wheel", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Concrete Solution", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks") *Nutty : 5 ("Stealing The Spotlight", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "All Work and No Play") *Sniffles : 7("Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Frosty", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks", "All Work and No Play") *Pop : 4 ("Stealing the Spotlight", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It" (discutable)) *Cub : 9 (Havin’ a Ball", "Let It Slide", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Wingin' It" (discutable), "Can't Stop Coffin) *Flaky : 9 ("Treasure These Idol Moments", "Happy Trails Pt. 2", "Rink Hijinks", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Ski Patrol", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks!", "Without A Hitch," "Happy New Year") *The Mole : 4 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *Disco Bear : 3 ("Wishy Washy", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks") *Russell : 6 ("Off the Hook", "Remains to be Seen" (as a zombie), "Sea What I Found", "Aw, Shucks!," "Happy New Year" "Hear Today Gone Tomorrow") *Lifty : 7 ("Remains to be Seen", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!", "Junk in the Trunk") *Shifty : 6 ("Remains to be Seen", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks") *Mime : 7 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Out of Sight, Out of Mime", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Doggone It", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!", "See You Later, Elevator") *Cro-Marmot : 0 *Flippy : 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Without A Hitch, "By the Seat of Your Pants") *Splendid : 0 *Lammy : 1 ("All in Vein") *Mr.Pickles : 1 ("All in Vein") *Population : 0 Relations *Cuddles : Ami *Giggles : Amie/Amoureuse *Toothy : Ami *Petunia : Amie/Amoureuse *Handy : Ami *Sniffles : Ami *Pop : Aucune relation *Cub : Aucune relation *Flaky : Ami *The Mole : Ami *Disco Bear : Aucune relation *Russell : Ami *Nutty : Aucune relation *Lifty : Ennemi *Shifty : Ennemi *Mime : Aucune relation *Cro-Marmot : Aucune relation *Flippy : Ami/Ennemi *Splendid : Aucune relation *Lammy : Aucune relation Occupations/Carrières thumb #Pilote de voiture de course - Wheelin et Dealin #Forain - Pitchin 'Impossible #Bôucher - Meat Me For Lunch #Pêcheur - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Chauffeur de bus - Happy Trails, From A to Zoo #Employé de patinoire - Rink Hijinks #Fermier - Milkin'It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #Directeur de spectacle de noël - Class Act #Magicien – I Get a Trick Out of You #Bûcheron – Out on a Limb #Épicier – Icy You #Proffeseur - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Fossoyeur – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Sauveteur alpin – Ski Patrol #Propriétaire de parc d'attractions - The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Conducteur de camion - From Hero to Eternity; Without a Hitch #Médecin - Party Animal #Sheriff / Policier - Don't Yank My Chain, A Bit of a Pickle #Employé de la fourrière – Doggone It #Ingénieur de pont - Concrete Solution #Marin – Sea What I Found #Plombier – Wishy Washy #Pompier – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Ingénieur de l'assainissement - Every Little Bit Hurts #Genie - As You Wish #Chef scout - Take a Hike #Monsieur Loyal - Mime to Five #Orthodontiste / chirurgien - A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, I Nub You #Golfeur - Chew Said A Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Éditeur de journaux - See What Develops #Observeur - Idol Curiosity #Optométriste - A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfeur - Wipe Out! #Facteur - Letter Lane Than Never #Guitariste - In a Jam #Psychiatre - Double Whammy #Curé / Exorciste - Read'em and Weep #Directeur de magazin de jouet - We're Scrooged! #Laitier - A Sucker for Love (l'imagination de Nutty seulement) #Choriste - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls, We Wish You #Projecteur de film - Happy New Year #Concierge - Moppin Up #Cuisinier de magazin de donut - The Chokes On You #Casse-cou / Cascadeur - Brake the Cycle #Reporter - Breaking Wind #Père Noël - No Time Like the Present #Nageur - By the Seat of Your Pants #Surveillant de plage - You're Kraken Me Up #Constructeur/Démoliseur - All Work and No Play Notes #Durant les épisodes, ses bois changent souvent de direction. #Avec Disco Bear, c'est le seul personnage a avoir des parties génitales (Car il porte des vêtements bleus qui se fond sur lui). #C'est le plus grand des personnages principaux de la série. #Il a le plus grand nombre de métier dans la série. Néamoins, sa maison n'est qu'un minuscule camping-car. Galerie Imagous.jpg|Lumpy le magicien Salut Sniffles !.jpg|Sniffles et Lumpy ! Maison Lumpy.jpg|La maison de Lumpy OUTO.jpg|Lumpy dans Out on a Limb Lumpy shavytrav.jpg|Se raser au volant, quelle bonne idée... Poddelumpy.jpg|Les "Pods" de Lumpy Lumpy-with-rusell pilm.jpg|Lumpy et Russell Lumpy nu.jpg|Giggles voyant l'organe génital de Lumpy Lumpy en papier.jpg|Lumpy dans Cubtron Z Îmage.jpg lumpyadmodb.jpg|Lumpy dans Pet Peeve Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages morts plus de 40 fois Catégorie:Personnages bleu Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Orignals et Cerfs